


Angular Momentum

by calavarna



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calavarna/pseuds/calavarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was spinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angular Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I decided that [this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v353/Elenmiri/gifs/tumblr_lcv73mCSYi1qe3nfq.gif) reminds me of [this](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v353/Elenmiri/angular_momentum.jpg) and this fic was born.

Kurt sensed rather than felt Blaine leave the bed, heard rather than saw him step to the centre of the darkened room. He sat up, blankets pooling at his waist as he fumbled for the lamp switch and shaded his eyes against the glow as his pupils slowly adjusted to the sudden brightness. He blinked, once to clear his drowsy vision, once in tired disbelief, once for the brief moment of respite from the scene before him.

Blaine was spinning. Head thrown back, arms flung out to both sides, feet showing a surprising amount of co-ordination for three in the morning. _Spinning_.

"What are you doing?"

A ghost of a tender smile crossed Blaine's face, a corner of his upturned mouth visible with every 180° arc that Blaine span. Kurt reached out a hand to catch Blaine's, slowing but not halting the rotations as he was drawn into the strange dance of revolution. He tilted his head to one side in silent question, a raised eyebrow demanding an answer.

Blaine glanced away, his face colouring with embarrassment as he drew a breath, long lashes fluttering against Kurt's jaw as he ducked his head. Kurt smiled into the mop of hair -- freed from the constraints of gel by time and sleep -- that brushed against his face and laced their fingers together, shuffling in to press their bodies closer to one another. Blaine straightened, discomfort replaced by a look of such intense earnest that Kurt almost drew back in concern.

"Spinning counter clockwise."

The sharp retort died on Kurt's lips as Blaine smiled almost beatifically, his dark eyes reflecting something deeper and more profound than one could express with words or actions. It would be such a simple matter to fall, to disappear into the depths of their own private world and turn away from the shackles of reality, lost but for the beat of a heart -- his, Blaine's, Kurt didn't know -- that kept them grounded. The thought was both haunting and comforting in equal measures and on any other night Kurt would fall over himself trying to run from such introspection but he cast aside his uncertainty and let himself live in the moment. No regrets, no recriminations, just two boys standing chest-to-chest, mind-to-mind.

"Each turn robs the planet of angular momentum." Blaine's voice was lowered to barely more than mouthed words, audible only as a whisper in Kurt's ears as each word cast a warm breath across his face. "Slowing its spin the tiniest bit, lengthening the night, pushing back the dawn."

Kurt's eyes found the clock on his nightstand, seeking out the glowing numbers almost of their own volition. The figures formed by the red lights remained static and if he concentrated, counted out the seconds, he could swear that each minute dragged on just that millisecond longer than it should.

"Giving me a little more time here." Blaine paused and took a step back, his fingers untangling from Kurt's grasp as he began to gain pace again, each spin revolving fast enough to blur his features into an unidentifiable figure of movement and colour. When he finally spoke, it was with a breathless voice that was ground out against the force of motion:

"With you."


End file.
